


Failing Fate

by Darkstar1142



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Death, Demons, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Family Member Death, Fate, Gods, Graphic Description, Healing, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Love, M/M, Monsters, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Character(s), Other, Paganism, Pets, Relationship(s), Sad and Happy, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkstar1142/pseuds/Darkstar1142
Summary: In the midst of everything that exists and the billion movements that happen at any moment of any day, how are we really to know that anything that happens has motives for the end result? What do we do when we are suddenly thrust into something that had never crossed our minds for what the future could hold for us?And can we truly ever live up to what should happen?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	Failing Fate

“Sometimes things don’t happen for a reason. That nothing that happens was planned, thought out, or done by something mortal or anything else which gives us reason for what occurred; it being having a million in one chance that made whatever happened just happen… And nothing we did or didn’t do could change it.”

I knew the policewoman was trying to help as she added this added bit on the end as I stared at my parents and older brother’s bodies just laying on metal tables in this morgue, but having drove numb for 7 hours from my college after getting a call a day into my two week spring break asking me to come back to ID my family after being dismembered by someone who obviously had a wonderful time making sure there would be some traces of blood remaining in my childhood until it burned from faulty wiring years from now; I wasn’t really in the mood to hear that this was just random event that meant nothing to whoever did it. 

I kept looking at their bodies as the officer kept going about there being a large investigation going due to there having been no murders in Denbur for decades, except for an affair incident about 15 years ago apparently though, and that everything would be put to justice, yet I kept noticing how many stitches were in them where the person who was cleaning them up had to put them back together from what they had to go through before and after they were lifeless.

“Do you need me to get you the funeral home number to get everything settled?” I finally turned to her to see her staring at me concerned and I wiped away my tears as I put my back to what had been my family, taking a breath to make sure I could stay stable until I could break down privately later.

“No, all of them wanted to be cremated as we have some discussions about this. My parents wanted their ashes together in the same container while my brother wanted his to be turned to a crystal so whoever of us were left could keep it close. I’ll just... ” I paused, looking back at them again before turning away just as the ache in my chest became almost too much to handle. “I’ll call in the morning, I guess… After I’ve had time to be alone and think.”

The woman nodded sympathetically and almost got her hand on my shoulder in a pity touch only for a detective to come in which brought her arms back down to her sides. I answered some things they wanted to know; some about my family, some about me, and a lot about others which led to nothing though they tried to act like it all helped in some way or another before I was let to leave. I drove to my brother’s home in silence, deciding to commandeer his place since our childhood one with our parents was apparently ‘covered in evidence that shouldn’t be disturbed’, that being the police woman’s words to make it sound better than my family’s blood all over the walls and floor with whatever else that was wrecked while they were massacred. Just as I was pulling into his driveway, his car not there which makes me wonder if it was at our parent’s house or if the police had it with them, I suddenly remembered something very important that was probably the best part of visiting him here.

“HIS PETS.”


End file.
